First comes love, then comes marriage Right?
by FFlover1993
Summary: "You've got to be kidding." You stated, he shakes his head "Actually I'm not, you'll be arranged to wed my younger brother - Amaimon." Just then the door was swung open and someone walked in "Niii-san, wheres the chick I have to marry?"
1. Chapter 1, The Meeting

**_A/N : I just had to make a story, I absloutly love Amaimon! It'll be a short stort too, and plus it's a reader-insert one. :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Okay so maybe growing up as a priests daughter isn't all that fun, especially when you're constantly under pressure to do well at True Cross Academy and in Exorcist Cram School. And on top of all of this, you're required to wear a uniform? You've got to be kidding me!

Things have seemingly only gone down hill since you joined the Cram School. Seeing as how you don't get to your dorm, until late at night. You're constantly sore because of the strain of training to become an exorcists is extremely challenging. And you can never catch enough Z's. You've been seriously thinking about quitting.

But that thought always get pushed to the back of your mind every time you enter the class room. "[Name]!" Rin always shouts excitedly "Rin!" You always reply equally as excited. You always had a wonderful time in Cram School, even if the work sucked.

You spun around and around, letting the girl's uniform skirt balloon out around you. "[N-Name]! People are going to see your underwear!" Rin shouted from the water fountain just a few feet away. You giggly loudly "Oh well! I wore a pretty pair today!" queue face palm, but you two laugh it off as Yukio approaches

"Yukio? Whatcha up too?" You questions as you stop spinning, he takes a seat next to Rin "You know Pheles has been watching you too for a while now." Rin grumbles "He probably will want me to do something." You walk closer to the brothers "No I don't think that's the reason. I caught wind of something this morning actually. But its kind of out in left field." He stated

You put your hands on your hips "Oh Yukio, please tell!" You stated. He looks nervous and rubs the back of your neck "Well all I heard was something about Mephisto, and an arranged marriage between [Name] and a Demon. To help promote a good relationship."

"Mephisto you bastard! Open up!" You shouted as you banged on the door, with no answer "If you don't open this door I swear to god I'll-" The door was pulled swiftly open, and you fell flat on your face into his office "What was that [Name]-chan? I couldn't hear you." He stated with a sweet smile upon his lips.

After standing up and dusting yourself off Mephisto lead you into his office, and sat you down in a chair in front of his desk "Ahhh [Name]-chan it seems you've heard the rumors." Your fists tightened around the arms of the chair "Well no shit." You state rather bluntly "Fact of the matter is, they're not rumors. They're the truth." He stated as he pushed purple hair out of his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding." You stated, he shakes his head "Actually I'm not, you'll be arranged to wed my younger brother - Amaimon." Your head falls, oh god, Mephisto brother how bad could he be. Just then the door

was swung open and someone walked in. You turned around to take a look at who it was.

"Niii-san, where is the chick I have to marry?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : So theres the first chapter... Wooo! I'll add more later! :D**_

_**Tell me what you think! Give me your feedback and even help me with the story!**_

_**How will [Name] survive! Find out next time! xD**_

_**BOOYAH! I've always wanted to say something like that...**_


	2. Chapter 2, Old Memories

**A/N : OHMYGOD! All you're reviews make me feel important and special! :D THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK THANK THANK YOU ALL! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU ALL!**

**But an extra special thank you goes out to cloudskyrain, thank you.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"Niii-san, where is the chick I have to marry?"<p>

Your eyes bugged out like saucers, and you picked your jaw up off of the floor. "Ah Amaimon~" Mephisto sang and pointed a gloved finger at you "This is your wife, [Name]." Amaimon turned his attention to you and raised his eyebrows. A light blush flew to your cheeks; did you have something on your face? "Take a seat, Amaimon. I'll need to talk with the both of you." Mephisto stated as he walked around his desk and sat in his swivel chair.

Mephisto cleared his throat and crossed his legs "Now it is very important you both are able to understand why this marriage is taking place. [Name] you were choose because of your excellent academic grades, and your father is a well esteemed priest. The Vatican actually recommended you, you should feel very honored." Your blush reappeared on your cheeks. "And Amaimon you were chosen, well because I didn't want to marry [Name], and you're a direct descendent of Satan."

You frowned, why couldn't you marry Rin instead? "I need to make sure you both understand how important this is, this will help the Vatican's relationship with Satan and vice versa. The Vatican would like to see the fighting stop, so they suggested the marriage of the two of you." Mephisto asked with a sickening smile on his face, he was planning something.

"Mephisto I've got a question, when's the wedding?" You questioned, straight to the point as you always were. Mephisto smiled "Lets see, today is Thursday, the wedding is Sunday." For the second time today your mouth dropped to the floor.

Mephisto had sent you off to class, so he could talk one on one with Amaimon. You pulled open the door to the classroom, and everybody stopped talking. You met Rin's eyes but you couldn't keep the contact and dropped your head, that one question still plaguing your mind

_Why couldn't you marry Rin instead? _

Yukio carried on with the lesson, and class returned to normal. Except for the fact the Rin watched you for the rest of the class, you had to bite your lip; his stare was so intense. How on Earth were you going to tell your best friend, since forever, that you were going to be marrying his half-brother. You remember the promise you and Rin made, it was so many years ago but you remember it so well.

* * *

><p>"<em>[Name]-chan!" His squeaky voice yelled to you as you swung on the swings, you stopped swinging immediately "Rin-kun! You're here!" You shouted excitedly as you jumped off the swing and ran to him. Rin's face looked more flushed then normal "Rin-kun, is something wrong?" You questioned, he shook his head "[Name]-chan, you're the only girl who isn't afraid of me." He looked down at the ground.<em>

You were both six at the time

_Your tiny eyebrows furrowed "Rin-kun, I could never be afraid of you I like you too much!" You chirped joyfully. His face became more red, and he beamed at you "[Name]-chan, lets promise that when we're older we'll marry each other!" He shouted with confidence, your face turned a little pink "Okay! I promise! No matter what happens Rin-kun, I'll always like you!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"[Name]?" Yukio's voice broke you from your flashback "[Name] are you paying attention." You bit your lip, you were just barely holding back the tears now. Why couldn't your life be normal, why'd you have to be an exorcist? Why'd you have to love a best friend? Why oh why did you have to have an arranged marriage to your best friend's half brother!<p>

You stood up from your seat, and your chair hit the ground. You looked over at Rin, tears fresh in your eyes "I-I can't do this." You whipped around and headed for the door. A hand grabbed yours, and you were pulled into a warm chest "[Name], I'm here." Rin stated, as he wrapped his arms around your torso. You gripped the fabric of his shirt and your shoulders shook slightly as you began to cry.

Why was this happening?

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT, EITHER LATER OR TOMORROW! <strong>

**What will happen between [Name] and Rin? What about good 'ol Amaimon? Is there love blossoming? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! Or maybe a few from now… x3**


	3. Chapter 3, New Relations

**_A/N : *dies* THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME FEEDBACK! IT MAKES ME FEEL AWESOME! _**

**_I'm also so sorry for such a short chapter, but I think it's better split up like this! ^-^_**

**_thank you once again,_**

**_cloudyskysrain_**

* * *

><p>And so here Amaimon was, hanging out in a tree. Enjoying a lollipop Mephisto had given him only minutes before, when suddenly Rin and [Name] made their way over to the water fountain and sat with each other. Amaimon had a perfect view of them, but they would not be able to see him.<p>

You looked up at Rin "I'll have to thank Yukio for letting, us, go early…" Your smile didn't reach your lips; it was obvious to Rin and Amaimon. You looked up into Rin's eyes, how on Earth could you tell your best friend that you were in love with him? But yet at the same time you had a commitment to Amaimon, and a huge one at that.

"[Name], listen I…" Rin trailed off, but soon he found the confidence to continued "I love you."

Those words hit you like a ton of bricks.

"Rin, I-I-I-I love you too, but I can't" You began to fumble with your words "I can't because of Amaimon, I can't return your feelings." Rin smiled "I know [Name], but just hearing you say you love me back, it means everything to me." You felt your face heat up, and your palms became sweaty. You felt like you had no control over yourself, you had stood up all too fast. Taking Rin and Amaimon by surprise, but nothing could compare to what you did next.

You kissed Rin.

Full on the lips.

Amaimon bit down on his thumb nail so hard, it bleed. He swiftly stood up and jerked Behemoth's chain "Interesting…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>XDD OHH [NAME] WTF YOU DOIN'! YOU'RE MARRYING AMAIMON ON SUNDAY! WTF GIRLLLL!<strong>_

_**XDD SO MUCH AWESOME FEEDBACK *DIES***_

_**the next chapter will be out soon! I promise!**_

_**What just happened between [Name] and Rin! Whatever it was Amaimon witnessed it!**_

_**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME ON... First comes love, then marriage. Right?**_


	4. Chapter 4, Wicked Intentions

_**A/N : AHHH XD I PROMISE TO UPDATE EVERY WEEKDAY! xD just not on the weekend because I'm busy Dx**_

_**So here is the new chappie! xD**_

_**Cloudyskysrain.3**_

* * *

><p>You found yourself meditating in your room, Yukio had suggested doing so when you were feeling over whelmed. So here you sat, legs folded under you on your bed. You were so oblivious to the world around you, it was amazing. So amazing in fact a certain someone had walked in, and was now watching you. He made no move to disturb you, he only watched you peacefully. But on the inside he was planning something, <em>wicked.<em>

His plot was so wicked, he couldn't help but let out a muffled snicker. Meditating as you were, you noticed nothing. But you did however notice when you felt the presence of another's lips upon your own. Your eyes snapped open, just as he had pulled away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Amaimon?" Mephisto questioned, said demon looked over at his brother. "It's [Name]…." Mephisto began, Amaimon's eyebrows shot up as he turned and continued paying attention to his brother as he looked out a window. "She has feelings for Rin." Amaimon bit the inside of his cheek. <em>

_Rin, the one father was so obsessed with. What was so good about that useless piece of garbage? It made Amaimon's insides twitch and tingle with anger. [Name] was his, and nobody else's._

* * *

><p>"Amaimon?" You questioned, but he was in no mood to answer questions. He pushed his lips back onto yours, and climbed on the bed. It felt so good, so you grabbed his coat as he pushed you onto your back and trapped you between his hands. "[Name]." He breathed out. Had his voice always been so, <em>alluring?<em> It sent shivers down your spine "Amaimon-" He cut you off, as his lips met yours in another tantalizing kiss.

Amaimon broke the kiss, and looked down at you "[Name]-chan, you're mine, and only mine~"

* * *

><p><strong><em>OHOHOHOHOHON. Whos a pervert? ME! XD<em>**

**_Damn it [Name] make up your mind on who you really like! ITS KILLING ME! x_x_**

**_xD_**

**_So a new twist in this fun filled tale, Amaimon takes the lead and asserts himself. But what about the after math, and what about Rin?_**

**_FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! *dies*_**

**_Oh and snice its soooo short, I'm adding the next chapter too!~_**


	5. Chapter 5, The Dress

_**A/N: Woo! The next chapter like I promised! :D and this one, IT'S EVEN SHORTER! *shot***_

_**ALL MY AWESOME REVIWERS, FAVORITERS, AND OTHER ER'S THANK YOU.**_

_**THIS IS FOR Y'ALL!**_

* * *

><p>"[Name]-chan, oh [Name]-chan! Wakey wakey!" You furrowed your eyebrows, who was bothering you now? You opened an eye only to see the one and only flamboyant Mephisto standing before you. You groaned loudly, but sat up and rubbed your eyes "What is it Mephisto?" You questioned as you pulled the covers around yourself, a small smirk upon your lips and a slight blush as you remembered Amaimon.<p>

There hadn't been any sex, it just got extremely heated.

Mephisto smiled "The dress I ordered for you is in~" A look of horror overcame your features. Uh-oh. Mephisto had picked out your wedding dress, you held your breath as he pulled out a dress bag. He tore the bag open and pulled out the glowing white gown. Your mouth dropped.

It. Was. Gorgeous. S_urprisingly. _

"Oh wow Mephisto! It's beautiful!" You exclaimed as he handed you the silky gown. It was a one shouldered floor length dress, and right about the hip area it opened up and billowed out with fabric. You jumped out of bed and tackled the blue haired demon with a bear hug. "Thank you Mephisto." He smiled and patted your head "[Name]-chan, it's nothing really! Besides we'll be related soon, and I want lots of nephews and nieces!" A deep red blush instantly flew onto your features.

"Mephisto out!" You shouted, and he protested "But [Name] I was just being honest!" He cried, you put your hands on your hips "I don't care. Out!" And you pushed him out of your room, after shutting the door you slid down the back.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know [Name], getting married is a sacred thing amongst the church." Your father reminded you for the umpteenth time, you rolled your eyes "Yes Dad, I know." He smiled "Good, because I don't want my baby girl marrying someone she don't love." He ruffled your hair.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH DAYUM I JUST ENDED THE CHAPTER! . SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! BUT SHORT AND SWEET, RIGHT XDD<strong>_

_**OKAY MAYBE NOT..**_

_**So [Name]'s big day is tomorrow! And with her head still spinning with Rin and Amaimon, will she be able to tie the big knot tomorrow? I sure hope so!**_

_**So yea, just so you know. The last part was a flashback! ^-^**_


	6. Chapter 6, The Deal

_**A/N: XDD I FAILED! MEPHISTO DOESN'T HAVE BLUE HAIR! IT'S PURPLE! WTF WAS I TPYING!**_

_**This is for all the readers, reviewers, everybody who messaged me, and everybody who favorited! THANK YOU!**_

* * *

><p>You stood and walked over to your bed "[Name]…" An eerie voice spoke, you turned around "Hello? Mephisto?" You called out, there was brief chuckle "No, I am not Mephisto." Against all your better judgment you called out to it "Then show yourself!"<p>

A dark shadow made its self present "I can help you, with your problem. You can't decide which one you love, correct? Just ask me, and I can help you." How did this _thing_ know your name? And how the _hell_ did it know about your current predicaments? "Okay, but how will you help me-AHHH!"

This thing had engulfed you in darkness, and was taking you away. You continued to scream, shout, and flail your arms and legs like crazy. All your screams seemed to reach nobody, and all your efforts to escapes were worthless.

"Hey, Rin what's that?" Yukio questioned as he pointed towards a black shadow flying across the sky, and a familiar green haired demon was chasing after it "Amaimon!" Rin shouted as he jumped up towards Amaimon, Amaimon had a worried expression on his face "Its [Name], that demon has her."

The demon turned its crow like head towards Rin and Amaimon, it smiled wickedly before letting out an ear piercing scream as it descended onto the open ground. Rin and Amaimon flinched but followed in suit, Rin looked towards Amaimon.

_Complete anger filled his eyes, and his lips were parted showing his fangs._

_Rin was a little bit afraid._

"Give [Name] back!" Amaimon ordered and the crow like demon chuckled darkly "Now why would I do that? [Name] here asked me for help, and I cannot disappoint her!" The demon spreads its wings, exposing you in its clutches. Your vision is blurry, but you can make out Rin and Amaimon "Amaimon, Rin…I'm so sorry" You managed to mumble.

Amaimon was quickly over heating, you were his. He was not going to share.

Then all of a sudden Amaimon punched the ground, it sent shockwaves that rippled through the surface of the Earth. Rin had a hard time keeping balance as the Earth shook so violently "Give me [Name]!" He shouted once more, the demon only continued to laugh.

Rin watched Amaimon skillfully move towards the demon at a lethal speed, the demon didn't even have time to think twice as Amaimon stole you from its arms and sent a rock fist flying towards it. Somehow the demon was able to dodge the attack even though it was at such a close range; the demon flapped its dark wings out and expanded in size.

"[Name] asked me for my help, and there is only one way to break the contract. [Name] will have to die." The demon laughed evilly, Rin looked over towards Amaimon and sucked in a breath. Amaimon began yelling as giant amounts of Earth began forming a huge body around him and you.

"I'm going to show you what happens when someone touches my [Name], without my permission."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: xD WOO! So yea… Review and message? Favorite? PLEASSSEEEE**_

_**[Name] falls into the grasps of an evil demon! Amaimon looses it and Rin….Well he's not sure what to do. xD**_

_**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENDS, NEXT CHAPTER! XDD**_


	7. Chapter 7, Their Father

_**A/N: AHAHAHAHA! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOUR REVIEWS, FAVS, EVERYTHING! MAKES ME SO HAPPY :3**_

_**So please enjoy this new chapter in my story! Tell me what you think! PS SORRY ITS SO SHORT T-T**_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to show you what happens when someone touches my [Name], without my permission."<p>

Rin watched terrified as the giant rock body rose up over fifty feet. "Amaimon!" Rin yelled, and Amaimon's hateful gaze met Rin. Rin gulped "Give me [Name], I'll keep her safe while you fight." Rin held his breath, Amaimon's eyes softened and he nodded his head. Rin jumped up onto the rock body and took you, he then jumped down and ran a safe distance away from the two demons.

"[Name]! [Name], wake up!" He spoke as he gently shook you. "Hey, Okumura!" Bon called out as he approached with several of their other friends "Thought you could use some help." Yukio stated, and Shiemi came bounding over "Rin-san does [Name] have any wounds?"

Rin shrugged "I dunno." Shiemi sighed and pushed Rin out of the way as she knelt down beside you. All the males blushed as Shiemi opened up your blouse, to inspect for wounds. She found none and buttoned it back up. She looked down at her familiar and smiled "Nii-chan, it looks like [Name] won't need anything!" She looked up at the group "She should wake up soon!"

_**BOOM.**_

Everybody tried their best to stay standing as the Earth wobbled underneath them, then all of a sudden terrible laughter filled their ears. Rin whipped his head towards the fight between Amaimon and a demon, and froze. He knew that laughter, and his jaw dropped. He could clearly see—hell they could all clearly see the Gate of Gehenna spewing with blew flames.

"Gyahahaha! Amaimon, my boy! Sorry about the demon! I just wanted to make sure that [Name] was suitable for you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH MY GOD! WTF SATAN!<strong>_

_**Yea…. X3**_

_**Find out what happens, NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**[Name] is still unconscious, Amaimon is greeted by his father. And Rin, what the heck has he even done?**_

_**I LOVE YOU3**_


	8. Chapter 8, Being Your Friend

_**A/N : SO YEA.. :D**_

_**I love all the reviews, favs, and messages3 IT MAKES ME FEEL IMPORTANT :3**_

_**Also, you'll notice that I am in fact posting this even thought I've already posted the chapter for today. I'm doing this because the chapter before was WAYYY to short.**_

_**OHONOHONOHONOHON**_

_**If anybody can tell me whose laughter that is, I'll give you a cookie. (hint…the character isn't from this anime/manga x3)**_

* * *

><p>"Gyahahaha! Amaimon, my boy! Sorry about the demon! I just wanted to make sure that [Name] was suitable for you!"<p>

Rin watched in shock, as did everybody else. "[Name] is wonderful. Well, I must be going now can't keep my servants waiting." Suddenly the Gate to Gehenna disappeared along with the Demon that Amaimon had been fighting. Everybody remained silent as they just stared at the now empty space where the Gate had been, everybody in shock and awe.

"What's everybody looking at?" You questioned as you stood. Suddenly everybody's attention was on you "[Name]!" Amaimon shouted, you looked around "Yes…?" You squinted your eyes as you looked over everybody. "Why is everybody so tense. And how come I'm not in my room any more?"

_Queue group sigh and face palm._

After Rin and Amaimon had finished explaining the situation, everybody went to their dorms. You however were sitting with your feet in the fountain splashing around, the sun was setting and it was really beautiful. You turned around because you heard talking.

Rin and Amaimon stood just out of ear shot, and Amaimon looked at a blushing Rin and petted his shoulder. Wonder what they were talking about, oh well must be boy stuff. You turned your attention back around to the fountain and continued splashing, you couldn't help but smile.

You were so excited yet so nervous to be getting married to Amaimon tomorrow! But you still felt a pang of guilt for declining Rin, he was so sweet and cute sometimes. But this had to be done, besides you've seen how Shiemi looks at Rin. Although Bon has given Rin that same look too, you shuddered. Maybe Rin just has that effect on people. You giggled as you continued to entertain the thought of Rin and Bon together.

"Hey [Name]." Rin broke your _*ahem*_ lovely thoughts, you smiled up at him as he joined you by your side "What's up Rin?" You questioned, he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck "Listen, its just…I wanted to say thank you." You cocked your head to the side "Thank you for what?" He looked up at you, and held his gaze in your eyes.

"Thank you for showing me love." You were at a loss for words "It just, I understand that you have a commitment to Amaimon and I just wanted to thank you for still being my friend." You smiled and chuckled as you punched it arm "Rin! Baka, of course I'll still be your friend! Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I can't have friends! I'm still going to become an Exorcist!" He looked at you bewildered.

You began laughing, boys could be so stupid sometimes.

He soon joined in, as you both calmed down you looked over at Rin "So what where you and Amaimon talking about?" His features reddened "N-Nothing!" You pursed your lips "Oh really?" You questioned, he nodded way to quickly "Yes! We weren't talking about anything!" He squeaked out, your eyebrows stayed up as you slid closer to him "Is that so?" He slid away "H-hey [N-Name] don't get so close, h-hey what are you doing?" He shouted as you pushed him into the fountain.

Laughing like a manic you managed to spit out a sentence "Well, its for keeping secrets! You should have seen your face! Priceless!" You smacked your knee, and Rin crinkled his nose as he stood up completely drenched.

"Not funny [Name]." He stated as he began trying to ring out his pants and shirt. You smacked your knee "Really, cause I think its hilarious!" He sighed, but cracked a smile. He was undoubtedly jealous of Amaimon, but he'd get over it. He'd never give up being your friend, and just that was enough for him. He would enjoy every second that he spends with you, no matter what.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AWW RIN! YOU'RE SO SWEET!<strong>_

_**I wonder what Amaimon and Rin where talking about….hmmmm**_

_**xD**_

_**The wedding is tomorrow! But is [Name] really ready? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON First comes love, then comes marriage. Right?**_

_**3**_

_**This chapter was extra long, because you guys are awesome…And I may have gotten carried away with cramming this chapter with stuff xD OH WELL!**_

_**xDD OHH A LITTLE IMPLIED YAOI, [NAME] YOU'VE GOT A DIRTY MIND! xD**_


	9. Chapter 9, Getting Ready

_**A/N: xD LOL AHAHAH, YEA THE SATAN THING XDD HAHA SO RANDOM! C:**_

_**AND WhiteOokamiKiss YOU GET THE COOKIE! AND THE DEDICATION FOR THIS CHAPTER :D**_

_**XD IM SO GLAD YOU ALL LIKED THE SATAN THING XD I WAS LIKE I WANNA ADD SATAN AND BAM! I DID XDD**_

_**Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! YOU'VE HEARD ENOUGH!**_

* * *

><p>You found yourself laying on your bed, you had just woken up. You stared up at the ceiling, today was <em>your<em> big day. Yup that's right, today was the day that you and Amiamon would be wed. Mephisto had filled you in a day ago, the wedding was set around 3pm and would last well on into the night. Just then there was a knock on your door, you rolled off the bed and answered it.

"Hello-" "[Name]! Mephisto told us that we are going to be your bridesmaids!" Shiemi squeaked as she barged in with a dress bag in her arms, make that a few dress bags in her arms. Izumo and Shura followed in behind her. "Wow Eyebrows, I'm surprised you came." You remarked, she sent a glare at you "It was ordered by Mephisto." She reiterated.

After taking the dresses out and surveying them, you smiled "Oh I love them!" The dresses are light blue with a silver ribbon under the bust that ties in the back and they go to about the floor. The dresses were accompanied with silver sandals that had a bit of a wedge to them. Suddenly there was another knock on your door, Shura answered it.

"Yea?" She questioned "We're here to do hair and makeup for the bride and her bridesmaids." A woman's voice spoke, Shura opened the door further and pointed at you "That's [Name], she is the bride." In walked three woman, with French maid out fits on and they were carrying massive black bags. "Well let's get to the bride first!"

After they practically forced you into the shower, and you had dried off one of them was pulling a comb through your hair. Shiemi was now in the shower, and Izumo and Shura were sitting on your bed. You just watched the hairstylist do her thing, as you sat in a chair they had brought.

Even as the hairstylist finished your hair, you stayed still. You were just looking at yourself in the mirror, scrutinizing your appearance. She must've known what you were thinking because she placed a comforting hand on your shoulder.

"You looked absolutely beautiful. I don't know a man who wouldn't take you as his bride." You snapped your head up at her and smiled "Thank you." Your chair was then roughly turned around "My turn now! I'll be doing your makeup!" Your smiled widened and you nodded your head "Okay, just please don't put too much on me." The woman smiled "Oh you don't even need that much makeup anyways, you're so pretty to begin with!"

After your makeup had been done, and you inspected it you sat down on your bed besides Shiemi. Shiemi's hair and makeup had been done already too. You turned towards her and couldn't help but crack a big smile "You know something Shiemi, you should take the lead. Ask Rin to dance with you!" Her face turned the equivalent to the color of a tomato, and she let out a peep "Ah! [Name]!" You couldn't help but continue to smile. "I really mean it Shiemi."

Soon Izumo and Shura sat on the bed, and the three women came over and the middle one clapped her hands "Okay! Its time to get dressed! Who's going first?" She questioned all to chipper. No one moved, and she turned her attention to you. She now had an evil look on her face "Well, the bride should go first!"

After being helped into your dress, and the final touches were made you looked at yourself in a full length mirror. Izumo, Shiemi, and Shura were by your sides they were all dressed too. Your eyes got slightly watery, this was a sight to behold. Shiemi grabbed your hand and smiled at you, in the mirror "Its time."

A limo had picked the four of you up, and had dropped you off at a quaint church. The church sits on top of the tallest hill, and it looks out over True Cross. The music began playing, and Shura walked through the doors followed by Izumo then Shiemi. You gripped the daisies that were in your hands, and you took a step forward but just as you took a step towards the closed doors a hand was placed on your shoulder.

You turned around, and gasped "Dad." He smiled "Of course, I would never miss my baby girls wedding."

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END :D AHAHA<em>**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER! THERE WILL PROBABLY ONLY BE LIKE ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS! D: THAT MAKES ME SAD._**  
><strong><em>[Name]'s father is here! It's her wedding day! But what events could occur? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON, First comes love, then comes marriage. Right?<em>**

**_XD I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWERS! IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD!  
><em>**


	10. Chapter 10, The Big Day

_**A/N: :DD OHMYGOSH! NEW CHAPTER! YAY! ^-^**_

_**SO THIS CHAPTER (LIKE SO MANY OTHERS) IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE AWESOME PEOPLE WHO READ IT! If it wasn't for ya'll I wouldn't be writing!**_

_**I love you! DERRPP**_

_**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I'VE TALKED ENOUGH ALREADY!**_

* * *

><p>Your father squeezed your hand, as he opened the door and ushered you down the isle. The music began playing and everybody stood. You looked over the sea of eyes, and smiled. You then looked to the front, and your face lit up.<p>

Your cheeks were so hot, they'd put the sun to shame.

There Amaimon stood, all dressed up. His suit was black, with a white under shirt and an oh so familiar yellow stripped tie. He was so handsome it made your body tingle, and your insides explode. You decided that if you actually wanted to make it down the isle you would have to look at someone else. So you looked to the male beside Amaimon, and you couldn't help but smirk and scoff.

Mephisto stood beside Amaimon, and he was dressed like a normal human—demon, _WHATEVER_ he was. You couldn't help but muse that Mephisto looked relatively normal. Rin caught your attention next; he stood on the side of Mephisto. Rin looked devilishly handsome in a tux, and he had his bangs pinned up. Your eyes met his, and a smile spread across his lips.

You and your father both stopped walking and he turned to you, tears rimmed your eyes as you hugged your father and kissed his cheek. You then breathed out as you turned to Amaimon, once again your cheeks taking heat, he hooked his arms with yours and you both walked up the stairs to the alter.

"We are gathered here to join Amaimon and [Name] in Holy Matrimony." The priest spoke.

Honestly it seemed like only minutes later you were facing Amaimon reciting your vows "Amaimon, I first met you and I never thought I would be here today. You showed me love, even when I was unreceptive to it. But now I know, and I can return your love ten fold. I treasure every moment I have with you, and I would never trade them for anything in the entire world. Who knew that, the day you waltzed into Mephisto's office that it would land us here and would be bringing me so much joy."

Amaimon smiled down at you, a genuine smile graced his lips. And the priest began speaking again. The priests' words went in one ear and out the other; you were too busy focusing on Amaimon. The eye contact, was so intense neither of you could bear to break it.

The father cleared his throat "The rings please." Mephisto handed him the rings, and the pastor turned to Amaimon. Amaimon took your hands in his. "Amaimon. Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Amaimon looked you in the eyes once more "I will." And he slipped on the ring.

"[Name]. Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

You looked Amaimon in the eyes "I will." You slipped on the ring.

Tears glazed your eyes, along with an invaluable smile upon your lips. Amaimon's smile grew along with your own. The priest raised your hand and Amaimon's "I now pronounce Amaimon, and [Name] husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Amaimon cupped your already burning cheek, and guided your lips to his. Your eyes closed, and Amaimon deepened the kiss. Applause erupted through the church. Even a few wolf whistles and cat calls were heard. Once you broke the kiss, you smirked at Amaimon.

He smirked back and took your arm, the music began again and he guided you down the isle. The moment seemed so surreal. All your friends and relatives were smiling, clapping, some were crying. This moment was just so amazing. Amaimon guided you out of the church and down into the court yard, where the 'photo-ops' would be.

An hour later you climbed into the limo, in front of Amaimon. But once he ducked in you pulled him down onto you as you lay against the dark leather seat. Nobody else would ride with you to the reception, thankfully. His small eyebrows shot up "[Name] we can do this lat—"You smashed your lips onto his, there was no _**freaking**_ way you'd be waiting.

Besides all you wanted were a few kisses, it wasn't too much to ask was it?

You both jerked as the limo took off, you'd have exactly half and hour until you arrived at the reception. You broke the kiss and licked your lips "I know we can do this later, but I just want a few kisses." You spoke innocently and sweet. He smirked, his pointed teeth showing "As you wish m'lady."

Half an hour and countless heated kisses later you both arrived to the reception. Amaimon helped you up out of the limo and lead you inside. The reception hall was beautiful, and there was just the right amount of people. It wasn't over crowded, but it wasn't under populated.

You sat down beside Amaimon at the wedding party table, at the table was Shiemi, Izumo, Shura, Mephisto (who seemed to be missing right now…) and Rin. Your father flocked to your table and bombarded you with questions. Everybody laughed.

After he finished questioning you he bent down and whispered in your ear "Now remember I want lots of grandkids!" "DAD!" You whispered and he chuckled as he ran away. You turned back to the table to see everybody giving you questioning looks, but you had no time to explain as the food began arriving.

* * *

><p><em><strong> :D well that's the end of this chapter! :DD STAYED TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONE. SOME AWESOME STUFF IS GOING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN RIN AND A CERTAIN BROWN HAIRED MALE… *PERVERT*<strong>_

_**[Name] and Amaimon are now married and are happily attending their reception, but what events could occur after [Name]'s family leaves and its just the group of friends left.—Oh yeah and who spiked the punch?**_

_**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON, First comes love, then comes marriage. Right?**_

_**xD**_

_***dies***_


	11. Chapter 11, The Reception

_**A/N: WOOO! NEXT CHAPTER! YEAAAAA!**_

_**This is for all my lovely reviewers, really you guys make me feel so good and important! AHAHA!**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY THIS!**_

* * *

><p>The plates had been taken from the tables, and you had just had your first dance with your father and your family had left. Due to their long journey home, so now it was just you and your friends.<p>

The DJ started playing music and you found yourself on the dance floor dance along side Shiemi, you and your bridesmaids had already changed into your after party dresses which allowed you to move more freely.

The servers brought out foldable table with giant punch bowls, and tons of cups. You looked over to Shiemi and pointed at the punch bowl, she nodded. You walked over and grabbed two cups and walked back out to the dance floor but halfway there Rin stopped you in your tracks.

He smirked "Awe, thank you [Name]! You're so sweet getting me punch!" Rin stated as he plucked the cups from your hands and downed both of them before you could say a peep. He crushed the cup in his hand, had his cheeks always been so flushed? Oh well, he was probably just warm from dancing.

So you walked back over to the punch bowl and filled two more cups but once again you were interrupted by Rin, who now had an arm around Bon. "Ah Bon you've gotta try this punch! Look! [Name] brought us some more!" Rin once again grabbed the cups but this time he shoved them at Bon, who begrudgingly took it. He took a sip, then chugged the rest.

Both or their faces were slightly pink, but once again you thought this to be because of the temperature and dancing. You sighed and filled two more cups of punch and ran to Shiemi, she smiled at you and took her drink "Thank you [Name]!"

You took a sip of the punch, and your eyebrows furrowed. _Wait_. This doesn't taste quite right…

Just then Mephisto appeared at your side "Enjoying the punch [Name]?" He questioned. You remained suspicious "Yes, it tastes very well." You answered and he smiled "That's good!" And he retreated, something was up with him. But you couldn't pursue him because you felt another pair of eyes on you.

You turned and spotted Konekomaru watching you with a troubled look in his eyes, but the second you had turned he had turned away. You sighed and walked over to him, you elegantly placed a hand on his shoulder "Konekomaru what's bothering you?" He turned around in his chair and looked down.

You sat beside him and gave him a friendly smile, but he did not return it. He kept his gaze to the ground "You know you can tell me anything." You rubbed his arm and he looked you in the eyes "I just don't understand how you can marry a son of Satan, especially after Blue Night. Didn't you lose anything?"

Your smile faded and you bit your lip. You withdrew your hand from Konekomaru "Listen [N-Name] I d-didn't mean it like that…" You put your hand up "Its alright, I understand where your coming from."

You looked down and sighed, you kept your hands on your lap "I was three when Blue Night happened, yet I can remember it like it was yesterday. I lost my mother on Blue Night, I lost her while she was trying to protect me and my father." You looked up at him "My mother died after she had pushed me and my dad out of the room, Satan took over her body for a few short seconds and she became engulfed in those blue flames."

Konekomaru reached his hand out, but retracted it and you continued "Not a day goes by that I don't think about that. So by marrying Amaimon I've begun to move on. I visit my mother's grave every year, on her birthday and on the anniversary of her death."

You stood and smiled down at Konekomaru "Enough of this talk, c'mon have some punch and get up and dance!" He smiled and stood, following you to one of the punch bowls. You stared down into the punch bowl, it was empty. So you walked over to another bowl, this one was empty too.

"WOOHOO!" You heard Rin yell "GET SOME!" You heard Bon yell, you whipped right around only to see Rin and Bon dancing on top of a table. You gawked—what the hell where they doing?

They jumped off the table, and barely made it onto the dance floor. They now had everybody's attention. Rin had tied his tie around his head and had un-tucked his shirt, Bon had unbuttoned his shirt and was whipping his tie around in the air.

Amaimon was by your side "What the hell are they doing?" He chuckled, you smirked "Beats me, but I should get a camera!" You stated as you walked back over to your table and grabbed your camera.

You switched it to video mode and began recording the entertainment…

"WOO!" Rin shouted as he danced up against Bon "YEAAA!" Bon shouted. Rin took his belt off and held it in front of his face "OH MY GOD! IT'S A SNAKE! OH MY GOD! BON!" Bon jumped "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" He swatted at Rin's belt, Rin then shoved the belt in Bon's face and Bon fell onto the floor and began struggling with the snake—belt.

"AH! OKUMURA HELP!" Rin dove onto the ground, completely missing Bon and then crawled over to said male. Rin then began freaking out "BON THERE IS A SNAKE ON MY HEAD!" He yelled as he pulled at the tie around his head. Bon sat up "I'LL SAVE YOU!" He yelled as he began wrestling with the tie.

"ARRGH!" "NGGHH!" "DAMN IT!" Bon yelled and Rin began laughing uncontrollably "AHAHAH! IT'S NOT ACTUALLY A SNAKE! IT'S ACTUALLY MY PET! I TRAINED IT MYSELF!" Rin shouted, and they both began laughing like maniacs.

They had somehow made their way over to table, and were now dancing on it to the music. Bon thrusted his hips towards Rin who in turn thrusted his back at Bon. Rin pulled off Bon's shirt "It's too hot to be wearing shirts!" He stated, they had stopped shouting now.

Rin then tried to take off his shirt, but couldn't. Bon took a step towards Rin, and the table creaked, neither of them were aware of the upcoming danger. Bon took another step towards Rin, and the table collapsed.

Everybody gasped, but not because the table had collapsed and the two males had fallen to the ground, no they gasped because the two males lips were connected—and the fact that neither of them had made an attempt to move.

When they pulled away they just laughed at each other, and stood up. Something caught the attention out of the corner of your eye and you turned, only to see Mephisto with a wicked smirk on his features. He looked over at you, his eyes gleaming, and he winked.

Your mouth dropped, he had planned this! Well not _this,_ but he was the one who spiked the punch! But you overcame the shock, as you realized this was Mephisto and he was a little different.

_Yea, a 'little' different._

Bon and Rin were no longer shouting, talking, or dancing so you turned back around only to see them both collapsed on the floor in a drunken heap. You had no doubt that they were out cold now.

After the reception, you and Amaimon had made your way to your hotel room. You were currently in the bathroom, but after washing your hands you walked into the bedroom and stopped dead in your tracks.

There Amaimon was, shirtless.

**_SHIRTLESS!_**

Your face grew warm, and he turned around "Oh hey-" You had tackled him onto the king sized bed. Your lips connected, as they begun a dance the most dangerous dance of all. Your clothing felt as if it had melted away, and his hands on your body felt as if they left trails of fire everywhere they graced.

You were not shameless, you didn't hold back. Neither did he.

His tongue escaped from his wet lips and found it's way into your mouth, for a battle of dominance. His tongue was long, really long. The more you thought about it, the more you came to realize that you had never seen his tongue before. But all thoughts quickly left your mind as his hands began grabbing and pinching at your body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>O: AMAIMON AND [NAME] YOU'RE SO NAUGHY I'M TELLING MEPHISTO!<strong>_

_**Lol XD Rin and Bon! WOOO YAOI! HAHAAHAHA! *dies***_

_**SO yea…. This chapter is over… hope you enjoyed it! ^-^**_

_**Rin and Bon got totally wasted at the reception, and [Name] and Amaimon made their way up to their room, and *ahem* got busy…**_

_**…HOPEFULLY MEPHISTO AND [NAME]'S FATHER CAN GET THEIR WISHES OF GRANDCHILDREN! Ohohohoho YEA!**_

_***pervert***_


	12. Chapter 12, The Next Morning

_**A/N: I'M SORRY! IT SO LATE! TWO DAYS! D: BUT I CAUGHT A MINOR VERSION OF THE FLU, AND IM ALL BETTER NOW! YAY!**_

_**This is for anybody who has been reading my story! ^-^ You're why I write!**_

_**JUST A FAIR WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS A WEE BIT SMUTTY! Just a wee bit though!**_

* * *

><p>You awoke the next morning to the stinging sensation of cool air running across your body. Instinctively you curled and grabbed for the blankets, but all you got in response was a light chuckle "Nice try [Name] but you need to get up, Niii-san will be here soon and I don't want him to see you like <em>that.<em>" Amaimon's voice broke the silence. You kept your eyes closed, what did he mean by 'like _that_'?

Then you remembered.

You jumped out of bed and had made it into the bathroom in a second. You had closed and locked the door, and you walked in front of the mirror and gasped. THIS WAS _YOUR_ BODY? It was covered in 'love bites'! Had you an Amaimon really been that into it? You couldn't remember because so much had happened.

You remembered that it had been hot between the both of you, and his tongue, his hands, his teeth. It sent shivers down your spine just remembering the night. You decided you needed a shower, and you needed one fast. You turned the shower on and hopped in, not wasting anytime. The shower heated relatively fast and your sore muscles soon began finding sweet relief.

But that was short lived when the curtain to the shower was ripped open and Amaimon boxed you into the corner "[Name]~ you looked lovely, why didn't you tell me you were showering?" You gasped "I-I-I-I-" He captured your lips in a hungry kiss, breaking your train of thought and sentence.

But you came too quicker than he would've liked, you pushed him back "I've got to get cleaned up. Your brother will be here soon, and I have this strange stuff stuck in my hair!" You pointed to your head and Amaimon smirked and bent down to your ear "I could tell you what it is~" His breath tickled your ear, which quickly grew red as did the rest of your face.

You had managed to shove him out of the shower, but you pulled the curtain back "Hey! I thought I locked the door!" Amaimon smirked and turned to you, his boxers clung to his thighs and other manly parts. He noticed you looking at his wet clothes, he smirked and winked "Well I got in somehow." You pouted and closed the curtain "Go away! I've actually got to get ready!"

You heard the door close, and you assumed Amaimon had left so you began washing your hair in an attempt to get the _stuff_ out. After go through with your normal routine you flicked the shower off and stepped out, only to find Amaimon with a toothy smirk leaning against the counter holding a towel.

"You know [Name]-chan this is the only towel left~"

You tried your best to cover yourself as you stomped over to the green haired demon and attempted to snatch the towel from his grasps which proved useless. You grunted in annoyance and stared at him dead in the face "Please, I need to dry off." You blinked your eyes and pushed your lip foreword. His smirk stayed strong as he shook his head.

You narrowed your eyes, but soon a smirk overcame your features. You pushed your lips onto his and during his brief moment of surprise you grabbed the towel and ran into the other room. You had wrapped it around yourself by the time he entered the bedroom area. He crossed his arms "Touché."

You and Amaimon both got dressed without any more interruptions—thankfully or else you'd never be ready to meet with Mephisto. Speaking of which wasn't he supposed to be here soon? You looked over at Amaimon "Isn't Mephisto supposed to be here?" But just as you questioned the door was flung open and in waltzed Mephisto.

"Ah [Name], Amaimon how was last night?" You looked at him with a blank stare, Amaimon chuckled "It was great Niii-san but what do we need to talk about?" He questioned, Mephisto cleared his throat and fixed his white hat "The Vatican has talked with me, and they have basically given me a guideline to give to you two about raising your children."

You stood up "Excuse me? They think that they're going to tell me how to raise my kids! We don't even have kids yet! We've only been married for a day! They can't just go around sticking their noses in our business!" Mephisto cleared his throat "Actually they can, if they all of a sudden decided that this was a horrible mistake they'll capture you and try you in front of the court on the accusation of treason. You won't stand a chance against the Vatican and you'll be sentenced to death."

You sat down and held your hands on your lap, Mephisto held us a gloved hand "But that's not why I am here, I am here to discuss your future living situation." Mephisto pulled about half a dozen magazines out of his coat pocket and placed them on the table between him and you "[Name], Amaimon pick the place you want to live!"

You were suspicious at first but after a little while you dove right into the magazines. Half an hour later you had it narrowed down to one house, yes only one house. You laid the magazine out on the table and pointed "Amaimon, I like this one!" His eyes moved over to where you finger was pointed and he nodded.

Mephisto clapped his hands "Okay! It's settled! Which one did you pick [Name]-chan?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AH OH MY GOD! I MISSED AN ENTIRE TWO DAYS! IM REALLY SORRY! ILL MAKE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS EXTRA LONG! _ I CAUGHT A MINOR FLU D: BUT IM BETTER NOW AND I HAVE EVEN BETTER IDEAS FOR THIS STORYYYYYYYYY! AHAHAHA<strong>_

_**This was just a filler chappie, IM SORRY!**_

_**[Name] and Amaimon have made the important decision of where they will be living! YAY! But what ever happened to Rin and Bon? Where are they? Could they be kidnapped, trapped, or lost? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON,**_

_**First comes love, then comes marriage. Right?**_


	13. Chapter 13, The Unexpected Outcome

_**OKAY BE HONEST HOW MANY OF YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL WOULD'VE! **_

_**Oh my it's nice to be back!~ I've missed all you guys, you're all so sweet and freaking awesome and this is for all you loyal fans LOL JK I don't have fans!**_

…_**enjoy!~**_

* * *

><p>Mephisto clapped his hands "Okay! It's settled! Which one did you pick [Name]-chan?"<p>

You couldn't hold back your smile as you reached out and plucked the secluded wooded cabin, quaint but large enough. Amaimon smiled down at you and looked towards Mephisto.

"The preparations have been made!~"

The purple haired humanoid demon sang as he stood from his chair and bowed. He checked the 'watch' on his wrist.

"Oh me oh my!~ It seems my time here is done! Here is the key!"

He exclaimed as he tossed a vintage golden key onto the coffee table and disappeared into a puff of purple smoke. You turned your head to Amaimon and placed a sweet chaste kiss on his welcoming cheek.

"I'm not feeling all that well, so we should probably head to our new house now."

He nodded as he grabbed the key and stood. You both walked over to the hotel door and he placed the key in the hole and turned. But in one swift motion he had picked you up and held you bridal style, a bit of a shriek left your lips and your arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Human husbands carry their wives over the threshold the first time they enter their house."

You giggled at his adorable antics and tightened your grip on his neck as he stepped through the open door and instantly he was standing in the entrance to the log cabin. A breathless gasp left your lips as you took in the decoration, the intricate details. Everything was so beautiful and so welcoming.

Amaimon set you on your feet and allowed you to wander and explore, while he simply kept a few steps behind you. Silent the entire time he couldn't help but observe and watch you—something was off. His eyes narrowed but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and instead watched your cute expressions as you explored.

* * *

><p>The week has passed by quickly due to the packing and unpacking of <em><strong>THOUSANDS<strong>_ of boxes. Amaimon had been suspicious of you the entire week but he didn't let on. You weren't moving as fast paced as you normally did; you were slower—much slower. Perhaps he was just over analyzing things and it was just the fact that you were a human and you couldn't always keep up your high energy life style.

He had pushed the intruding thoughts to the back of his skull all week, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the feeling—the uneasy feeling. That apprehensive feeling would reappear every time he made eye contact with your orbs.

A few more days passed and a new week had begun. He had made a mental promise to ignore those pestering thoughts and enjoy your presence. Well that was until one day around noon he was lazing around on the couch as he often did, when he heard a loud crash, then a bang followed by a horrifying screech.

He was up on his feet in a fraction a second and was in the kitchen, where you had been. His heart began racing as he looked upon the shattered china, the knocked over step stool and your motionless body. He had you in his arms and out the door in seconds.

The following hours consisted of him taking you to Mephisto who sent him to the medical ward of the Vatican. All of your friends from the exorcist school waited alongside Mephisto and Amaimon in the stark waiting room. No one had been allowed to visit.

Suddenly a doctor in a long lab coat entered the waiting room via the large ER doors. Clipboard in hand he approached the anxious group. He was aware that the group was with you, so he had no need to go through the frustrating introduction process. He clicked his tongue.

"She is stable, but it is recommended immediate family see her first."

Amaimon had stood and bolted through the doors before the doctor had finished his sentence. He threw open the wooden door and entered the stone room. He pulled up a chair beside your bed and sat, he entangled his hand in yours and watched as your chest gently moved up and down in a rhythmic pattern.

Relief washed through his body, but he was put back on high alert as the doctor from the lobby entered the room, then closed and locked the door behind him.

"Glad to see you're sitting. Would you like to hear the good news? She's pregnant."

Amaimon could feel his heart fill with excitement, but quickly restrained himself from saying anything due to the solemn look upon the doctor's features.

"That being said, the baby growing within her…."

The doctor seemed to struggle with his words

"T-The Vatican may w-want it slain."

He let out a lethal growl and let go of your hand as he stood and faced the now pale doctor.

"B-But it depends, once the baby is b-born they shall m-make their decision!"

He stated with his hands up in front of his face for protection, Amaimon was still anything but calm

"And judging by how the baby has developed she'll be due to deliver by the end of the next week.

After being out for a total of five more days you resurfaced into the land of the conscious. You were instantly greeted with the bright hue of the fluorescent bulbs and the pinging of the heart rate monitor not to mention the pillow that someone had sent on your stomach—funny why would someone due that.

You looked over at your husband and smiled, he was sound asleep and you didn't want to bother him so you pulled away the covers and screamed. That thing on your stomach was no pillow—no it was your stomach! You stared wide eyed at the swollen tummy. Amaimon let out a brief chuckle.

"Surprise you're going to be a Mother!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!~<strong>_

_**HAHAHAHAH I SUCK BALLZ GUYS. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I UPDATED? LAST YEAR FAAAAAAAILLL! **_

_**THANK YOU LOYAL READERS, EXPECT TWO CHAPTERS TOMORROW~**_

_**Oh PS I AM OBSESSED WITH HOMESTUCK SO EXPECT SOME SORT OF SHITTY-ARSED FANFICTION!~**_

_** I LOVE YOU ALL**_

_**OH AND LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!~**_


	14. Chapter 14, Arthur Auguste Angel

_**A/N:**_

_**SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. HERE TAKE ALL MY COOKIES. THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND BEING SO LOYAL YOU'RE ALL SO AMAZING AND YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I WRITE!  
><strong>_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SHORT CHAPTER! HAHA SORRY ONCE AGAIN I WAS BEING UNINTENTIONALLY MEAN.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>You looked over at your husband and smiled, he was sound asleep and you didn't want to bother him so you pulled away the covers and screamed. That thing on your stomach was no pillow—no it was your stomach! You stared wide eyed at the swollen tummy. Amaimon let out a brief chuckle.<p>

"Surprise you're going to be a Mother!"

* * *

><p>It took a while for Amaimon to explain and calm you down-after all this was a lot to take in. On the second day of you being awake Amaimon allowed visitors and you and him shared the glorious news with all your friends.<p>

The news was happily received and Shiemi was completely overjoyed and excited. Shiemi went off on tangents about buying baby clothing, furniture, toys, diapers, and neither you nor Amaimon had the heart to tell her or anybody of the terrible news that the baby may be killed.

The doctors kept you on bed rest, but it was for good reasons you were due any day and it would help reduce any stress. But there was nothing that could prepare you for when the contractions started. You screams filled the entire birthing wing of the medical ward. Amaimon offered you his hand but you politely declined-you didn't want to break his knuckles. So instead your hands found the bed rails, those would be much easier to replace.

The doctors were quick to respond and you were immediately rushed to the ICU where several priests waited in the hallways, in case something went wrong. But you had more than enough brains to conclude that the priests were there for an emergency exorcism.

Your screams only intensified as the minutes rolled on, and your skin shown with a light layer of sweat. Your breaths were ragged and slapdash as you tried to suck in air as quickly as possible. Then through all the pain, sweat, and tears you heard it. Like an angelic cry, it was the only thing your ears heard.

The cry of your child.

It pierced your eardrums like a sweet melody, and your body was instantly relived but that relief was short lived. Then suddenly shouting began breaking into your eardrums, there was a lot of movement. Orders were being given but you could not comprehend any of the words, the doctor holding your child turned to the door and standing in the doorway was the Paladin, Arthur Auguste Angel. He held a rather smug look on his features and the doctor approached him, fear began welling up within the bowels of your being.

Your voice couldn't find its way through your throat, so you just watched with horrified eyes. Amaimon was standing by the bedside carefully watching the Paladin. The Paladin picked up the baby boy and raised him above his head.

"In the name of the Vatican, have life."

Your muscles relaxed and you sunk into the bed, Amaimon took your hand and lightly squeezed it. Arthur gave the baby back to the doctor and quickly left the medical ward. You watched as your baby boy was escorted out of the room to be weighted, fingerprinted, and cleared.

Amaimon looked at you

"[Name]-chan what are we going to name him?"

His voice was surprisingly calm and collected, his eyes were inviting. You turned to him, your eyes meeting his.

"Arthur, that shall be his name."

Amaimon nodded his head and stood,

"I'll let them know."

he gave a goofy smile as he waltzed out of the room. But as soon as he left so did the smile from your face, something was right. The look that the Paladin had when he blessed your child, you now began regretting naming your son after his savior.

Was the Vatican planning something, you began chewing your lip as you tossed the idea back and forth through your brain. You decided you were just _too_ paranoid because you had given birth and you were extremely exhausted plus that IV was pumping medicine into your veins. Well whatever was making you crave sleep overrode your sensory systems and a large yawn escaped from your lips and you snuggled into the covers, all your worries washed away as you met with the comforting clutches of sleep.

But somethings you could never escape, not even in your dreams. You were being hunted by fiery demons, and a booming voice spoke to you.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled and the second rising of our lord, Lucifer shall begin..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_derp.  
><em>**

**_brainfart.  
><em>**

**_megaderp.  
><em>**

**_THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN ALL YOU LOYAL READERS, SERIOUSLY I WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT YOU. I ALSO PROMISE TO TRY AND GET BACK INTO THE SWING OF THINGS! MY HIATUS IS OVER!~  
><em>**

**_Stay tuned to find out what this mysterious 'prophecy' is!  
><em>**


End file.
